Flutter, Flutter
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Miku thinks about her relationship with Len and Rei, if it can be called that. ReixMiku LenxMiku


**_RW: This is based on a true story._**

Miku and Len had been friends since third grade. They met since they were in the same class. Len was known for his love of soccer and how well he played it, whereas Miku was shy and had very few friends in her class.

There was a boy named Gumo, if Miku remembered correctly, who had a crush on her and showed it to her when he was about to leave for his older brother's soccer game. That's when Len started to notice her.

At first, his approach was slow. He started by greeting her in the mornings, then talking to her during lunch, until they finally had a sturdy friendship. They joked around, and they laughed a lot together, too. He was so funny and silly, and made Miku's day with just one smile.

During that time, Miku had developed a small crush on her childhood friends Dell and Rei. She knew that Dell was a lost cause, since he would never notice her, especially since Neru flirted with him a lot, so she began to interact more with Rei.

In fourth grade, Len was in her class while Rei was in the class next door. That was the year everyone found out that Len would be moving before sixth grade. Miku was sad, but didn't let it show. She instead ignored it and continued to joke and laugh with him while trying to deal with her crush Rei.

She and Rei had known each other since second grade, when Miku's friend Rin introduced him to her. They immediately became friends and began to play together. But as the years passed, Miku and Rei became cold to each other.

They would constantly fight, constantly insult each other. But they didn't mind. Especially Miku. Whenever she was around Rei, she had a tsundere personality that made her do that.

And her closest friends, Rin, Luka and Meiko, knew that and teased her about it. They would make kissing noises whenever they were together, always talked about how they would make a cute couple.

And they always did that in front of Len when they saw him with her. Len became confused and often leave whenever her friends did that. Miku scolded them for that.

Still, they didn't stop, so Miku left them when it was recess to play with Len or Rei while her friends still teased her about it. Often at times she found herself playing with her chorus buddy Kiyoteru as her friends continued to tease her.

Finally, Miku confessed to Rei as they sheltered themselves from the snow in fifth grade. Rei was a bit surprised, but Miku was more when he admitted that he liked her too. And their secret relationship started.

Only a few people in their grade knew, but it would soon spread like wildfire. Len was oblivious and continued to tease and joke around with Miku. Rei wasn't jealous, because he knew that Miku wouldn't cheat on him like that.

They shared their first kiss on the bus ride home, and everyone saw and teased them about it. They blushed, obviously, so they instantly separated, with Miku sitting with her cousin Meiko and Rei sitting with Dell.

When they had kissed, Miku's heart stopped beating for a moment. But afterwards, she felt the same as she had that morning, neutral, minus the tingling sensation on her lips. She had to admit that the kiss was...nice.

Not like it was romantic, but more like it was friendly. Miku giggled at her own thoughts. _There is no way that a kiss from your boyfriend can be friendly, right?_ Miku didn't know the answer, nor did she want to.

At the end of fifth grade, her whole class threw a party at both the of the year and at Len's departure. It was the most fun anyone has had in a long time. There was cake and ice cream, music, and no one cried.

That is, until the day reached to an end. The whole class sat in a circle, with Miku sitting next to her friends Luka and Rin while Len sat across from her. Their teacher told them to share what they would miss most.

When it was Miku's turn, she said that she would miss coming here everyday, and bursted into tears. Everyone soon followed when the school bell rang. Miku ran out of the classroom and into Rei's arms, ignoring the teacher's glares.

As Miku and Rei left, Miku ran into Len and gave him a quick hug before leaving. She couldn't think straight. Everything was cloudy. She knew that after that day, she wouldn't be able to see half of her friends ever again.

Miku and Rei left, hugging each other, the school and never looked back. They wanted to make most of the time they had together before Rei would leave for summer vacation to England. The only connection that they would have would be their phones.

During the summer, Miku became a creepy pasta lover. Whenever she was near the forest, she would go off the trail and stay off until her friends went to get her. And when they got her, she would always be laughing, scaring her friends.

They were scared that she has gone mad. And maybe she has, since she always sang scary songs during the night, and always watched horror movies by herself in the middle of the night with the lights off.

It had affected her so much so, that she broke up with Rei while he was still in England. They had a huge fight via web, and Miku decided to block him out until school started again. That's when she started to reflect on the school year.

It was in sixth grade, and she was walking down the hallways. She was already in middle school for about two months now, and she had been thinking about how different her new school was from the old one.

Then her mind drifted into her old classmates, and Len popped in her mind for no reason. She stopped walking and thought about him, about how he smiled a lot, how she always smiled when she was with him, about how she loved his blue eyes, the same color as the sky and his blond hair that could be mistaken for gold...

Tears welled up in her eyes, so she ran to the nearest bathroom and splashed cold water on herself. The tears rolled down anyways, and Miku hiccuped. She, Miku Hatsune, was in love with Len Kagamine, the boy who left before she realized her own feelings.

:::

Miku looked out the window of the train, and her thoughts went back to Len. Always, no matter what, she would be thinking of Len. He appeared in her dreams, running away from her as she tried to reach out for him. Her fists clenched, and she punched her seat.

_Dammit. Dammit all!_ She stood up from her seat, walked past her family, and went to the train exit. She was arriving in Chicago, the Windy City, for some unfinished business her parents had with a coworker.

She didn't care. Nor could she care. Her thoughts were always on Len. Every waking moment it would be on him. And she hated herself for falling for a boy a year after he left.

The only distraction she had was music and Rei, who she was now friends with again. Music would always help her forget, and Rei was like Len in a way that made Miku smile.

Still, her heart ached and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated herself for that.

She opened a train window and looked up to the sky. _Len, wherever you are, I just want you to know that I love you. I'll send my words of love to you, and can only hope that they reach you from across the ocean_

_I'll hold onto the memories we had together so that they won't get lost. My feelings towards you will flutter towards you until they reach you. They will flutter away from me, but I'll hold on to the ties as the seasons change._

_I love you, Len._

_Acknowledgements_

_**RW: This story is based on real events that happened to me, so I would like to thank everyone that made this story possible along the way.**_

_**I would like to thank my versions of Luka, Rin and Meiko—Samantha, Michelle, and my cousin Angie. Thank you for putting up with my shit for over seven years and for supporting me when I confessed to my Rei. Even though we're drifting apart, you guys will forever be my friends.**_

_**Thank you Byron for being my Rei in this story. I'm terribly sorry for breaking up with you with no notice. Even though we're fine now, I would still like to apologize. And thanks for being my frienemy. I really appreciate it, you asshole.**_

_**Thank you Rory for being my Len. If you're reading this, I want to let you know that I do love you, and I will forever. If we never see each other again, I would like to say that hold onto our memories so that they won't get lost.**_

_**Thank you Ms. Meredith for supporting me all the way from third grade to fifth grade. I wouldn't be here without you.**_

_**I would also like to thank you, my wonderful readers, for reading my stories when everyone else in the world wouldn't.**_

_**Awesome D. T– thanks for putting up with my shitty stories while I act like a dick at times. I really appreciate it. Thanks, sweetie.**_


End file.
